


Merry Christmas

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t hear the first shout coming from the living-room. He didn’t hear the running footsteps resonating in the corridor. He didn’t hear the door creaking as it was opened. But he did hear the high-pitched scream of his boy as he ran into the room and bounced onto the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly written anon for Abby, as I was her Secret Santa. Based on this prompt : imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP’s children waking them up early on Christmas morning.  
> Also dedicated to Lilla because I found this prompt on her blog and I know she wanted some mattex about it :)  
> Thanks to Rach for the beta.

He didn’t hear the first shout coming from the living-room. He didn’t hear the running footsteps resonating in the corridor. He didn’t hear the door creaking as it was opened. But he did hear the high-pitched scream of his boy as he ran into the room and bounced onto the bed.

“Mummy! Daddy! It’s Christmas!”

Matt groaned, opening sleepy eyes and glancing at the alarm clock. It was barely a few minutes past six. At Christmas. After Christmas Eve. His child had fallen asleep at the beginning of dinner but he and Alex had stayed awake the whole night; eating, chatting with their friends, cleaning... and of course putting all the presents under the tree.

He closed his eyes, sighing as the boy kept shouting into his ears; about the gifts he had found and how he had missed Santa. He asked if they had seen him, and all the things a four-year-old child would say at Christmas.

Alex shifted next to him and he shivered when he couldn’t feel her warm body against his anymore. Some air entered beneath the cover as she sat up and took the little boy in her arms.

“What, really?” She feigned innocence perfectly well, telling the boy she’d completely ignored when Santa had come and of course, no, they didn't see anything; they would have woken him, wouldn’t they Matt?

He blinked as she said his name, looking for him to support her words. He stretched and yawned; not fully awaken yet. _Oh, could he just close his eyes and go back to sleep?_ Alex coughed, frowning at him. He realized he hadn’t replied.

“Oh, yes, of course, we would have woken you if we saw Santa.” The boy pouted and crossed his arms, mumbling something about the fact that he always missed Santa and it was not _fair_. Matt couldn’t stop himself, reaching out for the boy and stroking his arm. “Don’t worry kiddo, we’ll see him next year.”

He winked at Alex who smiled, and all the sadness disappeared from their child’s face. He immediately began to make plans about how next year he wouldn’t feel asleep and would stay up all night to be sure that he’d see Santa this time.

He watched silently as Alex helped their child to make plans, and lost the trail of their conversation as he looked at them. He felt like the happiest and luckiest man on Earth. It was Christmas, he was in bed with his amazing wife and beloved son. Even it was a bit early in the morning, he couldn’t ask for anything else. A few years ago, such a thing would have seemed completely impossible.

Falling for Alex had been easy. Being actually with her had been more difficult. There had been many things against them : she lived half of the year on the other side of the world, she had already had a complicated life; two ex-husbands and a girl, they had been working together on a very popular show, and there was the age-gap. He didn’t care about the last point, and she didn’t either, but she had been afraid of what people could say, about her, about him...

In the end everything had gone fine. Of course people had gossiped about them, but after a while it simply didn’t touch them anymore. One day he had decided that simply being with her hadn’t been enough. He’d bought flowers, cooked her favorite meal and knelt on the floor to propose. She had cried and laughed and kissed him at the same time, and just like that, they had been married.

And then there had been the question of children. She couldn’t have any anymore, but that didn’t bother him because he loved her and she already had an amazing girl that he loved as his own... But it had seemed important to her, and he couldn’t deny her of happiness. So after months of hesitation, they finally had agreed to adopt.

It had been the worst part, from his point of view. He thought it had been for her too. Appointments, interviews, people interrogating them about every aspect of their lives; morality, resources and personal history. They had been asked about their motivations and the way they lived, the love that they felt for each other and the jobs they had; their vision of the future. It had lasted for months and each time they had thought it was over, there had been new questions, new appointments and new interviews. They had thought they would have never seen the end of it. Until one day when they received the official agreement and he had cried of joy.

It had not been over then, there was the most important thing they had to do: finding a child. Okay, so maybe that had been the worst. Visiting orphanages and choosing a child - how was it humanly possible, he still didn’t know. Choosing had seemed to be impossible. He wanted all of them. He couldn’t bear thinking that they would give one of them a chance, and leave the others. Alex had been more rational.

He perfectly remembers the day they finally found their child - _their_ child. They had been visiting another orphanage that had nothing special compared to the other ones. The same building, the same faces, and he had felt the same pain. But suddenly there had been something shining in Alex’s eyes and she had crossed the room and bent over a little child. He might not have been more than six months, and there had not been anything particular about him... But then Alex had held him in her arms and smiled at him, the boy had smiled back and started grabbing fistfuls of her hair... And then there had been no doubt.

They had spent the whole day with him, until someone had finally kicked them out. When they had found themselves on the porch, they stayed still for a few minutes.

“It’s him,” Alex had finally said, tears running down her cheeks. He had wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead as he had held her crying.

“I know.”

Everything had seemed easier after that. Maybe _easier_ wasn’t the right word - but all the administrative stuff hadn’t seemed so terrible now they had known that they had a real goal, a real little living person waiting for them.

And then after months and a ton of papers, the child had officially become their son. _Their Son_. The best words he had ever heard.

“Matt?”

He jumped as Alex called him and he realized he hadn’t heard a single word she or their boy had said for the past few minutes...

“Err, sorry. I was... thinking.”

“It’s alright darling,” she smiled at him and once again he thought about how lucky he was.

“Daddy, come on.” Their son was not as patient as his mother though, tugging at his arm with force. “I want to open my presents!”

“Don’t hurry, nobody’s gonna steal them.”

“You don’t know that for sure!”

“Of course I’m sure that... Hey!”

Before he could end his sentence the boy had run away and out of the room, shouting that if they didn’t come with him then he’d go alone. Alex and Matt both gaped at the empty space where their son had been a few seconds before, and then burst out in laughter.

“Maybe we should go after him before he opens all the gifts...” Alex suggested but Matt shook his head and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down onto him.

“I don’t care.” He kissed her slowly and she closed her eyes, humming as he stroked her back gently.

“Merry Christmas, love.”

“Merry Christmas.”

Some things were really worth it.  

_the end_


End file.
